


(Now That I Kissed You) It's a Good Night

by swanqueenfic13



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Based on a song, F/F, Kissed you Goodnight, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 12:10:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8800318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanqueenfic13/pseuds/swanqueenfic13
Summary: A Sanvers high school AU in which Alex is nervous, Maggie thinks Alex didn't have a good time and Kara gave her the push she needs. Based on the song Kissed You (Goodnight) by Gloriana





	

“So,can I ask you something?” Maggie asks, a teasing lilt in her voice. Alex chuckles nervously, playing with the keys to her beat up old pickup truck. Maggie stood on the top step, putting her at eye level with Alex due to their height difference. She smirked, crossing her arms over her chest and leaning against the porch rail. 

“Uh, um, yeah?” Alex stammers. One hand goes up to tangle in her reddish brown hair. She had curled her long tresses for this date but they started to go flat before their food even came at dinner. 

“What took you so long to woman up and ask me out, Danvers?” Alex can feel her cheeks heating up as Maggie quirks an eyebrow at her. 

“Um, uh, well y’know at first I didn't know I liked you… uh… like that,” Alex stammers nervously, wringing her hands and looking at anything but Maggie. “And I thought we were just, um, good friends? And then- well I uh, ha I was going to, but, um…” Alex trails off, finding a way to look  _ up _ at the shorter woman through her eyelashes, appropriately embarrassed and nervous. “I had a really great time tonight?” She says, though it comes out more like a question. Maggie just chuckles, shaking her head. They stood there for a moment just watching each other, waiting for some signal of what to do next. Alex, always uncomfortable with silence, spoke first. 

“So I'll see you around?” She asks. Alex doesn't notice the way Maggie's shoulders slump ever so slightly. 

“Uh, yeah of course. You are in my bio class,” Maggie smirks, winking. 

“Hey, that bio table was  _ mine first _ ,” Alex claims weakly. She'd claimed that table the first day of freshman year, using it for every science class and everyone knew it. Then she walked into AP Bio to find Maggie leaned back in her chair, feet on the table- Alex's table. The teacher had solved the problem by making them lab partners so that they shared the table.

“You're such a nerd,” Maggie laughs. For a moment, Alex just stands there, swaying back and forth nervously. “So, um, see ya around, Danvers.” Maggie finally breaks the silence. Alex nods jerkily, turning on her heel and ambling back towards her truck, shoving her hands in her pockets. A bit disappointed, Maggie goes inside and shuts the door. 

 

“You’re such an  _ idiot _ ,” Alex hisses to herself, fists clenched and swinging her fists. She heard Maggie’s door shut behind her and Alex was just shutting her car door, watching as Maggie turned off the porch light. Alex let out a sigh, lowering her head to bang it gently on the steering wheel.

“So stupid,” Alex whispers again. Why didn’t she kiss her? All Alex had wanted to do all night was push her up against a wall and kiss that stupid, attractive grin off her stupid, beautiful face. And then she walked her all the way up to the front door and- nothing!

She turned the car on as her hands started to shake in the cold. Her breath was clouding up the windows and she just needed the heat. The same radio station she’d just been listening to with Maggie still played and Alex found herself smiling, imagining Maggie still there, singing along softly just a bit off key and dancing in the passenger seat. Alex was moving to buckle up and get ready to leave so she could beat herself up some more when her phone vibrated with a text from her little sister.

She read the text, considered it for a moment, gathered her courage and jumped out of the car. 

 

“Oh my God,” Maggie groaned as she ran up the stairs and leaned against her bedroom door. What had she done wrong? Why hadn’t Alex kissed her? Had Maggie come on too strong? Did Alex realize she wasn’t actually gay?

“So stupid,” she muttered, kicking her shoes off as she moved to stare out the window. She watched Alex from her upstairs window, hoping that she’d turn back around. Alex was just starting her car. And Maggie knew, to be fair, that she could have kissed Alex first. But it was clear that Alex was still coming to terms with her sexuality, despite being a senior in high school and she’d confided during the date that she’d never actually kissed anyone before. So Maggie, being an understanding person, wanted to let Alex initiate the kiss. She didn’t want to spook her by doing what she’d normally do- pin Alex up against a wall and kiss her until her knees shook.

“Guess you’re just not as charming as you thought, Sawyer,” she murmured to herself, watching as Alex checked her phone before leaving.  _ I wish she’d come back, _ she thought. And then, like magic, Alex cut the power to her truck and those long, toned legs were crossing Maggie’s front yards in quick strides, moving purposefully. Maggie grinned, forgetting not to wake anyone else in the house as she sprinted down the stairs to meet Alex at the door her bare feet pounding on the floor and making a racket.

 

Alex was terrified, standing on the porch trying to catch her breath. She’s just managed to raise her fist to knock on the door when it swings open and Maggie is standing there, barefoot and grinning at her.

“I had a great time tonight,” Alex repeats. “But I was scared, so scared. And I was afraid to make a move but then I realized… life is short. And I want to be happy and I want to… I want to kiss the girl I wanna kiss and I-” Maggie cuts off Alex’s nervous ramblings by curling a hand around the back of her neck and standing on her toes while pulling Alex down to kiss her. 

Alex makes a startled noise in the back of her throat but immediately her hands settle on Maggie’s hips, stepping imperceptibly closer, pushing their bodies flush together. Maggie’s hand tangles in her hair, the other brushing Alex’s cheek. 

Alex is the one who deepened the kiss, brushing her tongue against Maggie’s bottom lip. Maggie lets her in eagerly, backing them both up until they’re inside her foyer. She surprises Alex by whirling her around and pushing her against the wall. Alex squeaks and they separate, breathing heavy. Alex blushes and leans down and Maggie eagerly starts kissing her again, holding her in place. Alex is just barely holding on, overloaded with sensation when Maggie starts to suck on her bottom lip and  _ that’s just not fair _ because it feels so good when suddenly-

_ “Ahem _ ,” someone clears their throat. The girls startle and Maggie looks up to see her oldest brother Kevin standing at the top of the stairs. Alex blushes, staring at her shoes. Maggie just glares at him, pulling Alex back out onto the porch, shutting the door when she hears him trying to follow them.

“Still think tonight was fun?” Maggie winces. Alex nods vehemently.

“I really did have a great time. And that just… Well, that was awkward, not gonna lie.” Both girls laugh and Alex fiddles with a loose strand of hair. “So… Could we maybe… do this again sometime?” Maggie beams and Alex smiles back at her dimples.

“Yeah, Danvers. Yeah, we can. But if I know my brother, he’s giving us about thirty seconds before he comes out here. So… goodnight,” Maggie whispers.

“Goodnight,” Alex says and she leans in for one last chaste kiss. When she pulls away she’d  _ swear _ Maggie whined and Alex was still grinning when she got back into her car. She glances back as she pulls away from the curb, watching Maggie wave from the living room window. Alex bites her lip to try and stifle her grin. As Alex drives home her phone still sits open on the passenger seat, Kara’s text on display.

**_Don’t be a scaredy cat! Kiss her, Alex!_ **

When she’s at a redlight, Alex replies.  **_Thanks Kara, but I got that covered._ **

As soon as Alex pulls into the driveway Kara is pulling her out of the car and up to their shared room, squealing and begging for details. Alex, still high on the taste of Maggie’s lips, just smiles and lets herself be dragged along.

“So… how’d it go?” Kara whispers, careful not to wake their parents.

“It… It was a good night,” Alex smiles.


End file.
